Brotherhood: Black Flame Rebellion
by King.Enix989
Summary: The Black Hand is a terrorist who uses Alchemy to produce electricity. After a failed assassination attempt on the Fuhrer, Kimbley is given orders to track down the terrorist and kill him. Who will kill who first?


_Into the Inferno_

Transmutation circles. Circles were the key to power in this world, in Amestris. These circles could turn the smallest flame into a pillar of fire or a bolt of lightning.

The man who declared war on Amestris had straight black hair that fell over his black mask that had a slit of a smile and sinister joking eyes cut out. He wore a light weight black overcoat over a suit made for combat. His black gloves had transmutation circles embroidered onto them. He stood on top of Central Command and gazed at the moon, waiting for the moment where the Black Hand would kill the Fuhrer.

Seven cars pulled in front of the palace, one of them contained the target, and the others contained ill-fated semi-innocent body guards. Black snapped his fingers and used alchemy to manipulate the friction and oxygen and create a brilliant lightning bolt that showered the cars as the men mechanically stepped out. Even after the body guards were fried to death, the cars proceeded to combust and the brilliant display of fire lit up the night.

Black took his first calm breath since he had gotten dressed that night. Until his eye caught the light reflected off the sword brandished by Fuhrer King Bradley who had somehow evaded the lightning and explosion and was standing on the opposing side of the street staring directly at Black.

The Black Hand could make one of two decisions, he could run from the scene and try again another day; or fight Bradley and end it tonight. He chose to fight. The adrenaline surge running through him allowed for a lead over the burning cars and through the dense black smoke. He came out swinging at Bradley who easily dodged every move until he found the opportunity to swing his blade which Black dodged only by a hair. He released an electric discharge in front of him, blowing himself back, and dazing the Fuhrer. The Black Hand knew that today would not be the day he could defeat King Bradley, and retreated into the dark smoke.

* * *

Roy Mustang stood in front of the most powerful man in the world, Fuhrer King Bradley. He had assumed he was being called there so that the Fuhrer could intimidate him, but instead he had learned that the leader of his country was a Homunculus. As Mustang left the office, he began to plot his overthrow of Bradley, and the destruction of all Homunculi. Although when he put his foot out of the door he fell. The velocity choked him and could not breathe and then he felt the stinging smack of hitting water. The water was so dense feeling that Mustang could not swim, he was sinking fast and he had no oxygen to begin with. Everything went black, before it went light.

Mustang sprung up from sleeping gasping for air. He had had another dream where he drowned. It was the middle of the day. Everyone Mustang considered an ally had been transferred to the far reaches of Amestris. Bradley was trying to isolate him, make him feel alone and without power. But Mustang felt as though he was surging with power. He had been researching in secret, and had discovered two things. One was how to perfect his unique flame alchemy, and the other was how to kill the undying Homunculi.

Solf J. Kimblee had just been released from the high security prison where he had been held for the past years since the Ishbalan War.

"So you released me to kill someone for you, and then you plan to imprison me again?" He asked the Homunculi in the passenger's seat.

"We don't know what Wrath plans for you afterwards; we were only told to give you the assignment, and if you cooperate, something else." Envy said.

"Hm…I do love gifts." Kimblee said.

Envy revealed a long snake like tongue, which he unraveled to reveal a perfectly round red marble. Kimblee reached for the Philosopher's stone, but Envy retracted his tongue with lightning speed.

"Ah ah ah, first you must agree to the conditions."

"Kill the Lightning Alchemist, is there anything else?"

"Do it quickly."


End file.
